I need you now
by Rin the daughter of evil
Summary: Allen is in Lavi's room waiting for his Boyfriend to return from a three month long mission. What will happen when Lavi comes back to discover Allen jacking off with one of Lavi's shirt sleeves over his nose. Hm i wonder if Allen taste like lemons


**I need you now**

Summery: Allen is in Lavi's room waiting for his boyfriend to get back from a three month long mission. What will happen when Lavi gets back to find Allen jacking of with his shirt sleeve over his nose. Hm i wonder if Allen taste like **lemons** lol sorry i suck at summerys

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Grey-man but if i did there would be more sexy, sweaty Laven moments like this one

Warning: Masterbation, Smut, Some fluff

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Lavi isn't back yet it's been three months the Akuma infestation can't have been that bad could it have?" Allen said aloud to himself as he lay on his boyfriend's bedroom floor wearing one of his shirts. He brought the sleeves up to his nose and inhaled deeply before letting out a long sigh. Lena Lee had told him that there was nothing to worry about and that it was adorable that Allen was concerned so much but Allen pushed all of those thoughts away when the erotic scent of Lavi filled his nose. "It still smells like him." He said breathing in more of the scent work, sweat, and metal. That was Lavi's smell and when a second wave of the scent hit Allen his hands acted on their own. They trailed down his body as light as butterflies kisses. They stopped short of Allen's already semi-heard member. He put a sleeve back up to his nose before gently squeezing his member lightly as he choked back a moan. With Lavi's shirt on it almost seemed as if Lavi were right there doing all of this instead of himself. He breathed deeply before slowly rubbing his hand up his member tightly.<p>

"Ugh… Lavi." He whimpered as his pace quickened. In his mind he saw Lavi's head bobbing between his legs this only made Allen feel hotter but he didn't dare take off the shirt in fear that Lavi might leave him again. He squeezed tighter on his cock as he thrust his hand over it faster trying to get more of the sweet friction. He could feel his climax coming closer every second that went by. He was panting uncontrollably as lust hazed over his eyes he was so lost in his ministrations he hadn't noticed a red headed male walk in.

Lavi was surprised to see his boyfriend masturbating on his floor wearing one of his shirts but he just smiled and quietly took a seat on his bed and watched the show before him. _What an amazing welcome home gift. _Lavi thought with a smirk.

Allen's back arched off of the ground as he moaned quietly not wanting anyone to hear him. "Lavi!" He screamed silently as he came all over his hand and thighs. His head was swimming in pleasure when he felt arms carry him bridal style to the bed. When he finally came to his senses he jumped almost falling out of Lavi's grasp. "Lavi how long have you been here!" He said happily with a hint of embarrassment.

"Long enough to watch you sniff my shirt while you touched yourself." Lavi said chuckling when the white haired boy blushed. "I'm sorry that I had left you for so long I couldn't keep my mind off of you the whole time I was away every time I tried to focus on the mission your smiling face just popped up into my head." He whispered into Allen's ear as he set him down on the bed gently.

Allen smiled lightly. "You don't know how happy I am to hear that Lavi I haven't been able to keep you out of my thoughts either I had even stopped eating a month after you left." He said quietly as Lavi looked at him with concern. "Don't worry I'm fine now that your back." He said quietly and before Lavi could say anything more on the subject Allen had connected their lips in a gentle yet passionate kiss. Lavi had forgotten about the whole time he had left Allen alone because all that mattered now was that now he was with Allen and his world was complete again. Lavi ran his tongue along Allen's bottom lip asking for entrance which was happily given to him. He wasted no time before diving his pink muscle into the sweet, moist cavern that he had missed for three months. He smiled when he heard the white haired boy beneath him moan as he felt his pants tighten uncomfortably. Lavi pulled back slowly listening to Allen's moans of disappointment before he chuckled. "Don't worry love I will make you feel good soon." He whispered erotically into Allen's ear.

Allen felt shivers run down his spine at his words. Lavi smirked before connecting their lips once again and lightly bit the white haired boy's bottom lip. Allen gasped as Lavi dove his tongue into his mouth taking advantage of his parted lips. He explored every inch of his lover's mouth happily as he worked on the buttons of the shirt Allen was wearing. The boy beneath him was squirming with excitement and joy that he finally had Lavi back with him and him alone.

Allen gasped when he felt Lavi's hard on rub against his inner thigh. "Mmh." He whimpered quietly. As the red head his head to one of Allen's nipples and gave it an experimentally lick. He smiled when he heard Allen moan out so he reached over and pinched the other one. Every moan that Allen gave shot right through Lavi's body to his throbbing member. He let go of his Nipple with a loud pop before sticking there of his fingers in his lover's mouth. "Suck." He commanded which Allen happily did.

Allen closed his eyes and liked between every one of Lavi's fingers to evenly coat them in his saliva as he purred lightly making the red head chuckle.

"Well someone is excited did you really miss me that much?" He asked seductively as he took out his finger and teased Allen's entrance with one of them causing said boy to writhe and moan before Lavi decided that he wouldn't tease Allen much tonight.

"Aah Lavi that feels weird." Allen mumbled as he wrapped his arms around said boy's neck.

"It's just because we haven't gone this far yet don't worry you'll feel good soon enough." Lavi cooed as he grabbed the white haired boy's cursed arm and began to plant kisses up and down it. What he had said was true the farthest they had goon was sucking each other off. He moved his finger up in search of the spot that would make Allen see stars.

"Aah Lavi there… Hit there again!" Allen called as he arched his back off of the bed.

Lavi smirked as he stuck in another finger and hit the spot again but harder making Allen whimper in pleasure. He thrusted his fingers in a few more times before sticking in a third one.

"Uh Lavi that hurts!" Allen yelped as Lavi stopped his movements not wanting to hurt the younger boy.

"it's ok love I promise that it will feel much better when the pain is gone." Lavi mumbled before going down Allen's body to engulf his member in his mouth. He began to hum and bob hid head in time with the thrusts of his fingers canceling out the pain with pleasure turning Allen into a blob of moaning bliss.

"I can't…. I'm going to… La… Lavi!" Allen screamed in please when he came in the red head's mouth.

Lavi smirked in satisfaction as he removed his fingers making Allen whimper from the loss as he came down from his high. "Shhh you'll be getting something much better in just a second." He said quietly as he undid his pants to let his cock out of its painfully tight prison hissing when the cold air touched his throbbing member before aligning himself at Allen's entrance.

Allen's eyes went wide when he saw Lavi align himself. "I-is it going to fit?" He asked with a hint of fear and curiosity.

Lavi chuckled. "Yes love it will fit now are you ready?" He asked then shoved in when Allen gave the ok. "Oh god Allen you're so tight." He hissed when the heat engulfed his member completely. He opened his eyes and froze when he saw a tear slide down Allen's cheek. "Allen are you ok?" He asked as he started to pull out but said boy wrapped his legs around his waist to stop him.

"Don't you dare pull out just move I'll get used to it." Allen said through gritted teeth.

Lavi looked at him with concern but his self control was slowly slipping. He bent down and began to suck and nip along Allen's neck as he began to thrust into the white haired boy getting himself in a slow steady pace as not to hurt the younger boy.

Allen felt the tears stream down his face from the pain that was starting to very slowly go away until Lavi hit the same spot from earlier. "Aah Lavi!" He called out as he threw his arms around said boy's neck and arched off of the bed and into Lavi's chest.

The red head aimed for the same spot again and smirked when he heard Allen scream in pleasure. He began a faster pace into the same spot over and over as Allen started moaning uncontrollably and even started to thrust back into the red head's movements when Lavi just smirked evilly and tuned them so Lavi was on his back with Allen on top of him.

"What did you do that for?" Allen demanded as he pouted lightly.

"If you want more you're going to have to work for it." Lavi said smugly as he grabbed onto Allen's hips. "Well what are you waiting for?" He asked seductfully.

Allen scowled before very slowly pulling up of Lavi almost all of the way and slammed back down with a loud moan. He felt Lavi's grip on his hips tighten which gave him some satisfaction before he started up an agreeable pace for the both of them.

Lavi watched as a moaning, sweaty, Allen bounced up and down on his cock. That was probably the sexiest thing he had ever seen. He lost control and slammed Allen down onto him harder as he meet each bounce with a hard thrust.

"Aah Lavi Harder!" Allen screamed even though he was the one on top and not Lavi. He sped up his pace coming down harder with every thrust.

He was nearing his limit and he could tell that Allen was to. So Lavi not wanting to come first grabbed hold of Allen's twitching member and began to pump him in rhythm of his thrusts.

Allen's movements became slower and sloppier then he felt every muscle in his body tighten with his release. "Lavi!" He called out as said boy spilled his seed into Allen's body. He fell onto of the red head panting.

Lavi smiled lightly at the sight before him as he pulled the blanket over them. "I love you Allen." He whispered into the younger boy's ear.

"I love you to Lavi." Allen whispered before sleep engulfed him.

* * *

><p>AN: Im sorry it wasnt that good this is my first ever Fanfiction and im really trying hard so yeah read and reveiw and if i get enough reviews i'll write anouther chapter =)


End file.
